Fireflies
by Deathtechie
Summary: Harry is off to Hogwarts High, where the rich and extremely smart go to get the best education they can have. However strange things are afoot as a serial killer from his past rises again, and he's the target.
1. Let it begin

Harry sighed as the scenery passed by, he tried to focus his eyes, but his tired pupils couldn't focus on one thing as the car sped through the English country side. He turned his gaze forward, studying his 'long lost' godfather as he drove on in silence. There was nothing to say that the sixteen year old wasn't grateful to Sirius Black for finally tracking him down and taking him away from the Dursleys', but he still wondered why he hadn't come to get him sooner.

He had asked last night, when they had stopped the other night at some nondescript motel, as they traveled from London to Aberdeen. Sirius had explained to him that he had been imprisoned for a time, something about a misunderstanding that he had betrayed Harry's parents. This of course was mumbled inaudibly, and Harry had to ask Sirius to repeat himself a bit louder. Of course Sirius was surprised when Harry all ready knew of this, for his aunt and uncle liked to gloat about how his parents had been so screwed up that their best friend had betrayed them to their killer. Harry, being the kind soul he was, had anger and vengeance course through his small frame towards Sirius. That is until he was proven innocent. They had caught the actual betrayer, yet the real killer was still on the loose.

No one was really sure who the killer was, he went by an alias of Lord Voldemort, or something equally ridicules. He had been terrorizing England for a while, until he seemingly disappeared the night he attacked Harry. Harry subconsciously rubbed his scar, many people avoided him because of it, thinking it some kind of bad omen or the mark of the devil. Others however worshipped the ground he walked on, and sometimes stalked him. Those times he was rather glad his room, for ten years, had been a cupboard. There at least the stalkers wouldn't be able to find him, or so he hoped.

What had really puzzled Harry was that when his godfather was finally released, why he hadn't come to take him away from his borderline abusive guardians. (He believed it was complete abuse, but they kept with the story that he was still alive and they hadn't laid a hand on him.) Instead his godfather had sent a measly letter, telling the Dursleys that he would be coming for Harry when he had a stable home. Of course he had a stable home within weeks, but something always came up that would cause Sirius to tell Harry one more week.

Finally on his sixteenth birthday, Sirius had finally come to get him, all grins and winks, with a huge package in one hand. When they were alone in the car, Sirius had apologized, but didn't elaborate on what had kept him. Even in the motel room, Harry hadn't gotten a straight answer out of Sirius; though, Harry didn't push it when he noticed that Sirius had started to fidget uncontrollably. He had instantly changed the subject to something lighter, something that they both enjoyed, sports.

Harry hadn't really been allowed to watch, or try out for any teams, but he still loved the thrill of competition. Whenever gym came around, Harry had always been picked last. After all, who would think a short, almost anorexic looking kid was any good at sports. He had surprised them time and again that he was good, no better than most of the bigger kids. When offered a place on a team, Harry would be forced to deny the offer, winning himself even more animosity from his classmates.

Harry was startled out of his musings as Sirius said something. Refocusing his eyes, he turned his piercing emerald eyes upon his new guardian. "Sorry can you repeat that? I wasn't paying attention."

Sirius chuckled a bit. "Sure thing kid. I was just saying that we are here."

Harry turned his gaze out the car window, his eyes widened as an old Victorian style house came into view. It was huge, and magnificent. It had an air about it that spoke to Harry, almost like it had seen things that most mortals wouldn't believe.

As Sirius pulled into the driveway, a man that Harry didn't quite recognize stepped out of the house. Harry couldn't tell a height from here, but he guessed this man was taller than him, most people were. He had light brown, shaggy hair, and a face that looked haggard and worn. His clothes hung loosely on him, and he had a posture that seemed more weary than anything else. Harry got the feeling of an old wolf, he wasn't sure why that thought had come, but it had.

Sirius stepped out of the car and greeted the man on the porch. The man looked over, and a smile bloomed across his face. To Harry, it transformed him completely, making the old wolf seem younger. Sighing, Harry got out of the car, not really wanting to meat anyone new.

Sirius came around the car, and slapped Harry on the back. Harry hadn't been expecting this, and Sirius didn't really know how to real in his strength. "Come on Harry, let's have you meet an old friend of mine who will be staying with us." Sirius kept his voice down, almost like they were sharing an inside joke or something. Harry only nodded, allowing Sirius to guide him to where the newcomer was standing.

"Hey Remus! Look who I have finally brought home!" Sirius shouted, making Harry wince at such a loud voice. Sirius' long, midnight black hair twitched a bit as a breeze passed through the grounds, helping Sirius' shout go a bit farther.

Remus winced in sympathy towards Harry, knowing all too well what it was like having Sirius that close and shouting in your ear. "It's nice to see you again Harry. I must admit that I am sorry I hadn't visited you before now." He shrugged, "But I cannot change the past, so I might as well enjoy the present." Remus smiled kindly, making Harry's heart warm. He didn't realize he was smiling back, after all not many adults talked to him this way, as an equal.

Sirius laughed, "Remus, you are too eloquent for your own good. You should try to speak like the rest of us!"

Remus just glared at Sirius, turning to Harry Remus asked, "Are you hungry Harry? I made some dinner if you want any."

Harry didn't have to answer, since his stomach answered for him. Blushing in embarrassment, Harry only nodded. Remus smiled yet again, and walked inside, motioning with his hand for Harry and Sirius to follow. Harry was amazed by the inside of the house. It was a mix of modern and oldies that complimented each other splendidly. He could feel the warmth and happiness that seemed to radiate from the house. Harry smiled to himself, he could see himself being happy here.

Dinner was a pleasant experience. Harry finally relaxed, and was able to throw in a couple jokes here and there amongst the conversation. Soon he was grinning, and laughing uproariously with his new family. Coming unbidden, a yawn interrupted the jubilant activities. Harry asked where his room was, feeling his eyes drooping from staying open all day. Sirius had smiled indulgently, and led him to his own bedroom. Harry wasn't interested in studying his room just yet; all he was interested in was trying out that bed.

The next day, Harry woke up to smells of a delectable breakfast. Throwing back the covers, Harry shivered; feeling the chill of the morning hit his warm skin. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and rifled through his trunk. Finding a robe, Harry wrapped it around himself hoping to fend off the cold.

Walking quietly through the house, Harry made his way to the kitchen. Not really having a feel for the house yet, he decided to follow his nose. He was rather surprised to find Remus there cooking. Clearing his throat, Harry said, "Good morning Remus."

Remus looked over his shoulder at the noise and grinned. "Good morning Harry. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some breakfast." Harry nodded, still a bit sleepy from just waking up. Sitting down, he huddled into his robe, he looked down at the plate Remus placed in front of him. The food looked absolutely delicious, what with steaming eggs, bacon and toast. Harry's stomach gave a lurch in appreciation.

Taking a bite, Harry was delighted to find that it was as delectable as it looked. Humming in appreciation, he quickly finished off his plate. Looking over at Remus he asked, "So when are we getting my school supplies? I know Sirius told me that he had enrolled me in Hogwarts High School, so we need to get them pretty soon." Harry gazed at Remus expectantly.

Remus chuckled, "I already got most of your stuff, the only thing I didn't get was your uniform. I needed you here after all." He ruffled Harry's hair, "Are you excited to start in about a month?"

Harry shrugged, "A little, though I am also wondering what kind of people are there. After all, Hogwarts is one of the most prestigious high schools out there." Harry lapsed into silence. He was a bit scared, but quickly squished it. Looking back over at Remus, who had started on his own breakfast he asked, "Is Hogwarts really a boarding school?"

Remus nodded, not wanting to show Harry his undigested food. Harry sighed, "I was kind of hoping that I would have more time to stay and settle in. You know, it's a bit disconcerting to be yanked and moved every which way." Remus nodded again, and was about to answer when Sirius bounded into the room. A bit to perky for someone this early in the morning, Harry just groaned and laid his head on the table.

That month passed quickly, a bit too quickly for Harry. He had been really enjoying himself at his new home, making friends with the hired help that Sirius had there, and even making a couple friends. Now however, he was navigating with his godfather, the packed station that would take him to Hogwarts. A bright red engine whistled warningly to students, telling them it was almost time to leave.

Heaving Harry's trunk, Sirius flung it into a compartment. Hugging Harry quickly, he reminded him, "Don't forget to write, and we'll be waiting for you on the holidays." Sirius grinned down at Harry, and ruffled his hair, "Above all, have a great time."

Harry hugged Sirius one final time before jumping aboard the train. Seating himself next to the window, he waved goodbye to Sirius. Wondering what the year had in store for him.

* * *

Welcome all, and thank you for reading at least the first chapter of my story. This idea has been swimming around in my head for a while. I had actually started writing it a couple years back, but stopped for some time. Thankfully I came back to it and completely revamped the whole thing. I know this starting is a little dry, but its mostly the background information and all that shiz nat.

Also, for all those who are sticklers for this**, I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter, only my own characters. There will also be some swearing and the rating may go up if I feel that it is to racy for even teen.**

I would also like to add, that I enjoy constructive criticism, so if you flame because of some random fault of mine or my story. Get ready to be smoted.

That will be all, and I am going to work on the second chapter tomorrow.


	2. Here we have the rest

Harry was lost in thought, his eyes turned toward the blurry outside world as the train sped through the countryside. Scenes from his past kept flashing before his mind's eye, seeming to mimic the outside world. Sure he could have been looking through his school books, or reading one of the books he had brought along. But something held him back from reaching up to his trunk and retrieve his things. Sighing he shook his head it wasn't good to dwell on the past.

He was brought out of his musings as the compartment door slid open silently. Looking over at the door he saw two dark brown haired girls; though, they had two completely different hairstyles, one had perm that made her hair poof out about a foot from her head, and the other had shoulder length straight hair. Straight hair smiled kindly at him, she asked, "Is it alright if we sit here. Our friends were getting a little too loud for us."

Harry nodded, and they moved into the compartment, sitting down on the bench across from him perm girl leaned forward and asked, "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Jasmine Whitham. You are?" She raised her eyebrow at him obviously expecting an answer.

Harry nodded his head towards them in recognition, "I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you." He studied them, wondering why they were going to Hogwarts.

Jasmine smiled at Harry, "Are you new? I know I have never seen you in the halls."

Harry nodded, "My godfather enrolled me into Hogwarts this year." Harry knew that he was being rather cold towards them with his short answers, but he really didn't do well around new people.

Hermione was about to say something to him, when they were interrupted by the compartment door was flung open. A high pitched, whining voice cut through the compartment. "Jasmine, you left me all alone with that lot. What am I to do without my conscious? I can't do anything that's what!" A girl with short, dark red hair flung herself onto Jasmine. Her fake crying becoming rather obnoxious as she got louder.

Hermione tried to pull her off Jasmine, "Elizabeth, it really is not polite to interrupt and fling yourself on others." She gestured towards Harry, "I think you owe him an apology for barging into his compartment."

Elizabeth head snapped in Harry's direction, her hazel eyes sizing him up. A grin split her face, standing up she brushed off invisible specks of dust. Shoving her hand under Harry's nose, she introduced herself rather loudly for standing that close, "Name's Elizabeth Gower. What do you go by?"

Harry was rather overwhelmed by all these people shoving their way into his life. It almost made him want to shove them all out, and finally get some quiet. Of course that would be awfully rude, plus these people seemed to call to him. Or at least Jasmine and Elizabeth, something about them seemed off. Grabbing a hold of her hand, Harry shook it forcing himself to relax and trust them not to attack. "My name is Harry Po-" He was cut off as Elizabeth grabbed his head and shoving her face into his.

She pushed his bangs up and exclaimed over his scar. "That is the coolest scar I have ever seen! You must have been in the coolest fight ever!" She jerked his head around so as to show Hermione and Jasmine. "Look at this guys, it's a bolt of lightning. Isn't it the coolest?" She laughed, and let Harry regain control over his head. "So where did you get a scar like that huh? Do you think I would look good with one." Elizabeth ignored her two friends trying to shush her. They had recognized the mark on his forehead for what it was, and he kind of wished that Elizabeth did too.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to urge Harry to tell her, when Jasmine's hand appeared over her mouth. "I'm so sorry about that Harry. Elizabeth retains information surprisingly well, but seems to lose it when she actually needs it." Bringing her face so that Elizabeth's eyes were level with hers, she said slowly, "Elizabeth, remember that book you kept gushing over that told of the top ten serial killers?" Elizabeth nodded, seeming to go into a daze, "Do you remember how Voldemort marked his kills?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she understood. Pulling Jasmine's hand from her mouth, she pulled a surprised Harry into a tight hug. Wailing bloody murder, Elizabeth started to rock Harry back and forth. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring such horrible memories and thoughts unbidden to your mind. Please forgive me, for my conscious has shown me the light of my mistake!" Harry tried to fend her off, but this just caused her to tighten her hold on him.

Turning his head towards the other two he tried to convey his want for help. Jasmine leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded and left the compartment; of course, Harry tried to call her back. He had a feeling he would need both of them to peel Elizabeth from his person.

Thankfully he felt her hold on him loosen and finally taken off of him. Gasping for some much needed oxygen, Harry looked up to see still more people. He sighed inwardly as he saw more girls, but was also relieved to see three males. All three looked to be brothers, and possibly related to Elizabeth and another girl in the compartment. They all had the typical ginger look, gangly, freckled, and bright red hair.

Elizabeth was being held back by two of the red heads, Harry had to do a double take thinking that he was seeing double. No, they were actually identical twins. Standing Harry grinned at them. "Thanks for pulling her off me, I don't know how much longer I could still function on a limited oxygen supply."

"It's the least we could do mate. Sorry about her latching onto you, she really doesn't know what personal space is. By the way, if she licks you that is completely normal." He scratched his head looking to be a bit out of his element. "By the way, my name is Ron Weasley, the ones holding Elizabeth are my older brothers Fred and George. Uh, my younger sister Ginny is behind them a bit. She's a little short, so it might be hard to see her."

An indignant 'hey' was heard from Ginny, she pushed through the crowded compartment and punched Ron in the arm. "I am not short at all you big brute." She turned towards Harry, "Sorry, my brute of a brother really doesn't know how to introduce others." Ron was about to interject until Ginny leveled him with a look. "Anyway, he didn't mention Harmony Manda brooding over there."

Harmony glanced his way and smirked. "How do you do?" She drawled in a rather good imitation of a stuck up, old, Englishman. "I'm doing absolutely splendid, if I do say so myself." Elizabeth snickered from where she was held captive. "Oh shush Elizabeth, you only wish you could be as awesome as me." With that she flourished her hand towards her chest and made a rather stately exit.

Harry stared after her a bit impressed, and horrified. Maybe he had been wrong about Hogwarts reputation, maybe he was going to a place that really held mentally ill people. He also realized that Harmony hadn't allowed him to answer her. It was rather disconcerting.

Jasmine rose, and took a hold of Elizabeth, "Thank you guys, I'll take her from here. We'll be arriving soon anyway, and we need to change." She nodded towards Harry as all the girls followed her out. Elizabeth grinned at him and waved goodbye.

Ron gazed after them, and shrugged, "Well at least that wasn't as strange as Elizabeth could be, she was being rather normal. You're lucky mate."

Harry grimaced, if that was Elizabeth acting normal then he really did not want to see her when she was strange and deranged. "Yeah, lucky for me." He heaved his trunk down and pulled out his uniform. Dress shirt, slacks, tie, and a vest, he was rather glad they were all black and grey. Plus this uniform actually fit him, his old one from the Dursleys made him look like a walking circus tent.

Looking up he noticed that Fred and George had left, leaving him alone with Ron. "So what is Hogwarts like?" Harry asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's quite amazing, the food of course is the best part." Somehow Ron had gotten his trunk and supplies and was dressing in the same compartment. Harry wondered when he had time for that, but just shook his head, this year would be very interesting indeed.

"Are the rumors true? Do they really split the student body into different houses?" Harry asked, feeling more comfortable around Ron.

Ron pulled his vest over his head, "Yeah. I'm in Gryffindor, so are the rest of my family and Jasmine. Harmony and Hermione are in Ravenclaw, and Elizabeth is in Hufflepuff." Harry titled his head in confusion, not really knowing what houses were from that explanation. Ron slapped his hand against his face, "Sorry, that didn't tell you anything about houses." He paused trying to gather his thoughts as he did up his tie. "So there are the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Depending on what your essay and test scores were, decides on where you would go. You know the essay and test you had to complete when you were enrolled." Harry nodded, showing that he understood up to there. Ron grinned, proud that Harry was actually understanding, " Ravenclaw takes those who get a spectacular on both the essay and test. Gryffindor takes those who get a better test score than the essay, and Slytherin is the exact opposite. Hufflepuff is where all the rejects go, but I wouldn't say that to Elizabeth, she gets a bit territorial.

The houses are supposed to reflect certain traits; Gryffindor bravery, Ravenclaw intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty, and Slytherin cunning. Of course I don't believe in that, I mean, it isn't like its magic or anything. We just take a stupid test and write an essay, that doesn't show what traits you have." Ron paused to breathe, and Harry interjected not wanting to see Ron get onto his soap box.

"Thanks Ron. I can now see why you didn't get a good score on the essay." The last part was said under Harry's breath. "So when do I find out which house I am a part of?" He asked.

Ron grinned at him, "At the feast with all the other first years of course."

He was about to ask another question when the train came to a bumby, screeching stop. Steadying himself by grabbing a hold of the trunk rack, Ron however didn't grab a hold in time and went sprawling against the seat.

Standing up Ron grinned at Harry, opening the door to the outside world Ron gestured towards the towering castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts mate." Harry gaped at the castle towering over him, it was absolutely magnificent.

* * *

Well Harry has finally made it to Hogwarts. I hope I didn't confuse to many people about how the houses work. If you have questions I will be glad to answer them, and I hope to have the next update in a couple of the way, I am trying to keep to the books as much as possible, though there will be differences.

Also the OOC will not be mary sues, but they do play a role in this story, and I would advise watching them as much as possible. I would also like to say thank you to my first two reviewers, you both are too kind.

Thank you and good day. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	3. Don't believe in fairytales

The towering, weathered building before him, cast quite a powerful shadow in the waning light. The sun placed a shimmering halo around the aged castle, giving it an ethereal feel. Hogwarts stood proud upon its grounds, welcoming back the new and old students. The rolling green hills surrounding the castle, gave it a sort of playful feel. A large black, glasslike lake reflected the castle back at itself; a forest bordered one of the banks giving off quite the foreboding aura.

Harry gaped up towards the castle, finally coming too as Ron pushed him away from the train. "Come on Harry. You can gawk at it later, for now, let's get to the feast. "

Ron started to herd Harry towards some carriages. Harry tried to turn back, remembering his trunk, "Ron wait. We forgot our stuff!" Ron kept on his way sometimes Harry wished he was taller.

"Don't worry about it Harry. The elves will take care of it and deliver our things to our rooms." Ron grinned at him. Harry stared at Ron, wondering if he had made friends with someone who was completely insane. Ron gave a snort, "Oh right, you are not familiar with Hogwarts. Elves are the help around here, no one really sees them, and somehow our stuff always appears in our rooms."

Harry shook his head, these people were strange. What did he expect after all, they were either rich or extremely smart; they obviously had nothing better to do than make things up. Harry sighed, he finally stopped struggling and studied the carriages in front of him. They were white, and resembled those he had seen in Cinderella when he was a child. He shook his head this place was more like a fairy tale than anything else.

The horses pulling the contraptions were the exact opposite. With an air of foreboding, the all black horses looked like those that would pull Death's chariot, than anything else. One of them swung its head towards him. Harry got the strange feeling that the thing was sizing him up. For what, he wasn't sure.

Making sure to keep a distance between him and the horses, Harry quickly got into the carriage. Ron didn't follow immediately, and Harry realized why. Ginny and Hermione came in before Ron jumped in and closed the door behind him. As the door clicked shut, the carriage started out in a jerky motion. Harry was rather glad that the seats were cushioned well, or his bum would be feeling rather bruised in the morning. The interior of the carriage mirrored that of the outside, giving Harry another feeling of being in a fairy tale.

Harry was a bit confused, this carriage could hold at least eight people, and he had thought that Elizabeth, Harmony, and Jasmine would be joining them. Voicing his question, he was surprised to find that Ginny answered before the rest. "They always travel up to the castle by themselves; it's always been that way even in their first year. Or so I've been told." Ginny had a wistful look in her eyes as she said this, almost like they were having some secret meeting.

Ron snorted, "They are probably planning for their 'exclusive club'." He held up his fingers for emphasis. "Can you believe that they don't even allow me or Hermione in, and we're two of their best friends." He huffed back into his seat.

Hermione sighed, admonishing him, "They explained themselves Ronald. They said that we didn't make the acquirements, whatever that means, but it still holds that we didn't meet their criteria." She waved her hand towards Ginny, not really recognizing that she was there, "And maybe if Ginny would actually be a better friend, we would hear more of what goes on." Harry scowled, something about Hermione rubbed him wrong. Maybe it was her idea that she had to know everything.

Ginny shook her head, "I've explained this before Hermione, I made a promise to never tell. It's not like we do anything special, all we do is sit around and talk."

Hermione snorted, "I doubt that. But whatever, you obviously don't know how to be a friend."

Harry quickly interjected, seeing as Ginny was turning an angry red. He made a note to himself to ask about this club, and why it was a rough spot for this group. It had obviously put a wedge between those in the club and Ron and Hermione. "So, I was wondering what years you guys were in. I think I am sixth, I'm a little confused on how the year thing works."

This caught Hermione's attention; she obviously loved divulging knowledge whenever possible; especially, to those ignorant to how to open a book. "Hogwarts, being the prestigious school it is, has a separate year system to that of the other schools in the area. Usually those interested would receive an acceptance letter, or a rejection, letter the summer they turn eleven. They come to Hogwarts enrolled in the primary part of the school. This includes years first through third. Fourth through seventh are those that actually attend Hogwarts High."

She took a breath, pausing for once in her tirade to educate. Harry used this pause to jump in with another question, "Where are do the younger students live? Do they share the same dorms as the upper years?"

Hermione smiled, a bit sardonically, but she did smile. "The younger students do share the dorms with us. Though, naturally, they have an earlier curfew than we do. They also eat, and have similar extracurricular activities. The only time we don't interact is during class, of course that wouldn't be possible with our higher level classes." She giggled, or what Harry thought was a stab at a giggle. Harry also wasn't sure as to what she was giggling at, maybe she had said something funny and he had missed it. "Let's see. Your first question included what year we are in. Well Ron and I are in the same year as yourself, along with Elizabeth. Fred and George, you met them earlier, are a year older; Ginny and Jasmine are in fifth, and Harmony is in fourth. Is that everything?"

Harry nodded, and was very thankful as the carriage rolled to a stop. He looked over at Ginny to see that she was still an angry red. He smiled at her encouragingly and she returned a brief smile of her own. Jumping out of the carriage, Harry gazed up towards the gigantic, wooden double doors that guarded the entrance. Small stone stairs guided those wanting to enter, towards the mysterious doors.

Harry followed closely behind Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, feeling rather out of place in this fantastical place. Upon entering Hogwarts, Harry was taken aback at the humongous hallway. The ceiling reached a height Harry didn't want to think about, pictures cluttered every piece of open wall. The only thing that interrupted the cluster of pictures was another oaken door that obviously led somewhere important. A grand staircase lead to the upper levels, and Harry was itching to explore, this place seemed to hold many wonders.

Harry's group angled towards the doors, following the mass of students already filing in. Harry was startled when someone grabbed his arm. Looking down he perceived a hand that looked to have already passed its youthful years. Following the arm attached to the hand, he was surprised to see an ancient woman. Her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun, her wrinkles seeming to add more as he studied her. He got the feeling that she took no nonsense from anyone, not even her own dead mother.

He opened his mouth to ask if she had wondered away from the nursing home, when she interrupted him briskly. "Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you." Her voice was prim, but had a steal edge to it that Harry really didn't want to experience. "I am Professor McGonagall, and your head of house. Of course you will have to be sorted like all the first years, but that will be done with quickly." Turning she gestured him to follow, "You will be joining the first years now Mr. Potter."

She led him to a small door that he had missed in his earlier assessment of hall. The small wooden door opened with a high pitched squeak letting them know that it wanted to be oiled soon. McGonagall gestured him to go through, as he entered he was surprised to see that all the first years were already here. They all seemed to huddle together, wide eyes started back at him wondering if he was the one that was going to pass judgment on them. He gave them all an uneasy grin hoping to cool their nerves.

McGonagall closed the small door without saying another word to Harry. He looked around wondering what to do, deciding that the best action was to isolate himself in a corner, hoping that no one tried to talk to him.

What seemed like ages passed, and finally McGonagall returned. Giving quick instructions to the first years, she had them assembled into two neat lines easily within five minutes. Turning briskly she led them back to the Hall and into the Great Hall. Harry gaped as he looked around at the ceiling trying to take everything in all at once.

Looking back towards the front, Harry had an easy view of the teachers' table, he was rather pleasantly surprised that he was taller than all the first years. Of course this was short lived since all the first years were naturally this short to begin with.

The one man that caught his eye was the ancient looking man in the middle. He looked frailer than McGonagall, and that was saying something. Even from this distance Harry could see a kind of mysterious sparkle in the old man's eye. Harry guessed this was Dumbledore, Sirius had described the man to Harry numerous time so that he would recognize him on sight. Harry hadn't taken Sirius seriously when he said the man was ancient looking. He was proven wrong of course.

Sighing, Harry watched as McGonagall brought out a ratty hat. He could see some wires sticking out, and didn't think that it was all that safe to be having that around children. He was surprised as the ratty hat started to speak. That was definitely not normal, but considering the wires Harry bet the thing was animatronics. He was too busy studying the hat to listen to its words, soon enough it was over and McGonagall was reading names.

As the first years went up one by lonely one, the hat shouted out where they belonged. Sometimes it would take more than a couple minutes, and other times it was less than a second. Looking around the hall, he was surprised to see Elizabeth studying the first years with an unnatural intensity. None of the other students were paying much attention than to clap when their house was called. He wondered what she was looking for, he was startled as their eyes met. He smirked at him, and jabbed a thumb towards the front.

He looked over to see that there were no more first years and Dumbledore was standing. Extending his arms forward, Dumbledore smiled at his audience. His eyes crinkled up even more, "I am happy to announce that we have a new transfer student with us today. I hope you will greet him with open arms and treat him as a brother." Sitting down he gestured for Harry to some forward to try on the hat.

Harry didn't quite understand the concept of having this sorting, since all the students had to know where they were going. He shook his head mentally, who was he to judge these strange people. Sitting on the precarious stool, he pulled the hat over his head. He twitched a bit as the hat started to vibrate. As minutes ticked by, Harry wondered if the hat was malfunctioning and was possibly going to blow up. As he reached to take off the thing before it took his head, he almost jumped a foot as the hat declared clearly, "Gryffindor!"

He heard the cheers from his new house and gingerly took of the hat. There was still a possibility that the thing would blow up. Quickly making his way over, he searched for familiar faces. Finding them, he quickly sat down next to Jasmine. She smiled at him shyly, and congratulated him on getting into Gryffindor.

He was about to ask her when they go to eat, when he was interrupted by Dumbledore. "As another school year begins, I would like to warn students that the forest is still off limits. If you enter you will not like the consequences." Harry shivered at the warning, wonder what exactly resided in the forest. "Also students, I would like you to meet your new defense teacher, Mary Adams."

A short woman, with a very pronounceable chest stood. Her dark red hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, seemed to stir with an unknown wind. She gave a brilliant smile to the student body, "I hope that this year will be grand." Her voice flowed through the silent hall, as the last word gave a final ring the students (mostly male) gave an uproar that would make any rally leader proud.

As she sat down, Dumbledore shushed them all. He gave the regular warnings for the year, and finished with some rather strange words. "Many people hold something inside them that they have no knowledge of. Hopefully this year will illuminate those things inside you." He let his words ring before clapping his hands. A grin split his face in two, "Without further ado, let's eat!"

With that students ripped off the coverings over the food. Harry wondered who could possibly eat this much food, but he didn't complain. For it all looked delicious, Harry didn't think about much as he piled his plate high. Today had been a strange day with strange people, but he believed that he could get through it.

* * *

Hello again! I would like to thank all the reveiwers that have obviously reviewed. I would especially like to thank Ferreter on her critiquing my story and giving helpful advice. I would also like to say that I never said anything about this being non-magic. Those who assume usually get themselves in trouble.

That is all I wanted to say for today. I hope you enjoy.

Deathtechie


	4. Argue with the rest

Harry woke up blearily, his eyes feeling heavy and unresponsive to his want to wake up. Rolling out from beneath the covers, Harry landed on the cold stone floor. He hadn't really looked around his dorm last night, and now he was able to study the slightly spacious area.

Five, four poster beds lined the walls; each occupant had a nightstand to the left of their beds, not messy in the least since they had only been there one night. A stove stood imperiously in the center of the room, waiting for winter to come so it may hold dominion over the temperature once again. Two doors stood against the far wall from Harry's bed, one leading to a spacious bathroom, and the other leading out to the common room. Harry hadn't been all that surprised to learn he had roommates; he was surprised however on how big the room was.

He had learned the names of his fellow roommates, and besides Ron and himself there were three others. Neville was a rather nervous boy that really liked his plants, if his little shrine to the plant gods was anything to go by. Dean Thomas hadn't really spoken to him, but by the hand drawn pictures surrounding his bed, Harry guessed that he was a rather good artist. Finally there was Seamus, a very flamboyant and flirtatious boy who slightly creeped Harry out.

Harry padded towards the bathroom, lugging along his toiletries as he went. Stepping into the room, he was surprised to find a very clean and sparkling room. This was probably the cleanest bathroom he had ever seen, this of course did not make him want to eat off of.

Quickly finishing up his business, Harry quietly made his way out of the room. Shrugging on his bag, he made his way out of the common room and into the drafty halls. Even though it was barely fall, the castle soaked up the cold like a sponge. Making his way through the silent halls, Harry tried to remember his way back to the Great Hall. It probably didn't help that he had been a bit groggy after eating so much at the welcome feast.

Sighing, he stopped and looked around, maybe it wasn't his best idea to leave before he had anyone to guide him to where he needed to be. Turning back the way he had been going, Harry kept on his way. He would either get there eventually, or bump into someone sooner or later…hopefully.

After about the third dead end, Harry's stomach growled in protest. This had definitely been an awful idea. He sat down miserably wondering how he had gotten lost in what had seemed like a straight shot to food and warmth. Opening his mouth, Harry prepared himself to call for help when he heard a noise. It sounded distinctly like his name, looking over he was happy to see Jasmine standing there looking at him curiously.

Jumping to his feet, he walked briskly over to her. "Oh thank goodness you are here Jasmine, I thought for sure I wouldn't be able to get through this labyrinth."

Jasmine giggled at him, which slightly offended his pride. She waved off his glare, and tapped him on the nose, "Next time you should wait for someone to lead you Mr. Potter." She turned and set out away from the wall.

Harry jogged to catch up with her, "Why are there so many dead ends in this place anyway? It doesn't seem practical in the least."

Jasmine shrugged, humming her agreement. "No one is really sure, but this castle is really old. Maybe they were rooms that were sealed up for some reason."

Harry got the feeling that Jasmine knew more about this castle than most, he wasn't sure where it came from, but it came from somewhere. He also had the feeling that he shouldn't ask or something terrible would happen to his person. He looked around, trying to remember landmarks so he didn't come back this way.

"May I ask you something Harry?" Jasmine asked quietly. Harry almost missed it as she used her small voice. He nodded, giving her his silent permission as he kept looking around. "Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at her curiously, he had thought it had been rather clear. His godfather enrolled him, and he really didn't have a choice. Harry didn't think a lot of these kids had a lot of choice in the matter. "No reason really. Sirius picked me up from my aunt's and uncle's and he told me he had enrolled me here. Wallah, here I am." He hoped that had answered her question.

Jasmine stopped, making him turn in surprise. He watched as she sized him up for something, she nodded to herself, saying something rather quietly. Harry strained to hear it, wanting to know if he was wearing the uniform wrong. She started off again suddenly, still muttering to herself. Harry, caught off balance, tripped over his own feet as he tried to catch up.

Coming up level to her, Harry gasped out, "Is there something wrong with my uniform?"

Jasmine looked at him in surprise, as if she had forgotten he was there. It would be just his luck if people forgot about him. She shook her head, "No your uniform is fine. You don't need to worry about it, you just reminded me something I needed to ask Elizabeth." She took off through the Great Hall doors.

Harry stopped for a second, he didn't remember going down any stairs. Plus he could have sworn they were still on the other side of the castle. Shaking his head, Harry assumed that this place was making him crazy. Hefting his bag a bit higher on his shoulder he made his way into the Great Hall. He vaguely noticed Elizabeth and Jasmine with their heads together. He wondered where their third compatriot was.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry was rather surprised when a shadow loomed over his being. Looking up, he saw stern faced McGonagall frowning down at him. Holding out a piece of paper, she said rather briskly, "Here Mr. Potter is your time table of classes. I hope I don't need to give you a map to find them." He shook his head, and she swept away rather quickly.

Harry looked down at his time table, he groaned a bit he had Chemistry first thing. He looked at the teachers name printed next to it, Professor Snape. Well that wasn't a normal name.

He looked up as Ron plopped next to him and Hermione across. Ron slapped him on the back, while miraculously piling up a plate with one hand. "It's good to see you made it on your own mate. Usually first year students have to be led around by the hand to their classes. At least we don't have to do that for you." Ron started to pile food into his mouth, and Harry's appetite slowly dwindled away.

He nodded, pushing his toast away, "I was lucky and Jasmine found me. She's a strange one."

Hermione nodded vigorously, "All three of them are. Sometimes they will hang out with us, but they usually keep their own company." Hermione took a bite of eggs, "Jasmine is the only normal one really. Elizabeth and Harmony are the ones that will make you question reality."

To Harry it sounded like Hermione was a bit jealous of them. His curiosity piqued however, these three girls seemed to be embroiled in a mystery all their own. He was surprised when Hermione snatched his timetable, she exclaimed rather happily and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Most of our classes are the same. Except for you taking zoology. Why would you take that anyway?"

Harry shrugged, "I needed something to fill the spot, and it sounded like a fun class." She shook her head, making him feel like he had made a huge mistake in even considering the class. He shook it off, he didn't care what he took as long as he survived it.

A bell chimed through the Great Hall, Hermione stood rather quickly. "Come on it's time to go, we don't want to be late for Professor Snape's class." Harry quickly grabbed up his bag and hurried after Hermione, completely forgetting a spluttering Ron behind them.

Harry was rather perturbed that the Chemistry class was held in the dungeons, you would think that they would choose a slightly more cheery setting. He looked around and noticed that the only place left to him was one next to a blonde aristocratic boy. He made his way over, and plopped down on the stool next to him.

He looked over at the other boy when he heard a sniff. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What? Did I offend your highness?"

The blonde's nose raised into the air, making him wonder if he had actually showered today. "I don't remember giving you permission to sit next to me."

Harry looked at him like he was mad, "I don't need your permission to sit somewhere…I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Draco Malfoy if you must know." Draco said rather dismissively.

"It's nice to meet you Draco, my name is Harry." Harry sighed, he really didn't want to have any enemies while at school. "Is it all right if I sit here?"

Draco looked him over, and shrugged, "Oh all right, if you must."

Harry was about to say something else when Professor Snape glided in rather darkly. He was like a oversized bat gliding in on a updraft. Snape turned easily and glared over the class. His piercing eyes seeming to miss nothing that breathed.

"Welcome to Chemistry 110. If you made it into this class than you obviously aren't as much of a screw up as I had originally thought." He said in a rather nasally tone. Harry wondered if he was the original cause of self mutilation and suicide in Hogwarts. It probably didn't help the self-esteem in teenagers when they are looked down upon and told they are screw ups by their teachers.

"Now, for today I want to know how much you remember. Design an experiment that involve these materials. The person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the year." He gestured towards the chalk board. No one moved a muscle, "Did I say later. I meant now!" Snape glared at them, and his words made his students snap to action.

Harry glanced over the materials, and turned a questioning gaze towards Draco. He was surprised to see him returning with all their materials. "When did you get all those?"

"When you were goggling the board." Draco said rather shortly. Glaring towards Harry, Draco continued, "I do not want to fail this Potter, if that means I have to do everything by myself then so be it. You just stay out of my way."

Harry put his hands up in surrender, "I'm just here to learn. As long as you explain things to me, I'll be fine." Draco nodded, and they set out to work silently. At least this first assignment wasn't all that difficult.

Harry slumped out of Snape's classroom rather happily. That class had sapped him of all his want to learn, or do anything really. Snape just had a way about him that just made you want to go into your emo corner and cry. Harry looked down at his time table, wondering where Hermione had gotten off to. That girl was not one that toed the line at all.

He sighed, hopefully he would find someone who was going the same way as himself. He followed the crowd of students, and was rather surprised to hear arguing in a side corridor. Peering around the side, he was doubly surprised to see Draco pressing himself against a wall, as Elizabeth jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

He was able to make out a couple words, but nothing that made sense. Elizabeth jabbed him a couple more times before stalking off down the corridor and disappearing into the shadows. Harry was rather curious, but he got the feeling not to interfere at all. Looking back, he seemed to get a lot of those feelings.

He was about to sneak away before Draco noticed him, but he wasn't that sneaky. Draco grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What did you hear?" Harry was rather startled by the intense look Draco was giving him.

"I didn't hear anything." Harry put his hands up defensively. He couldn't help himself from asking however, "What was Elizabeth yelling at you for anyway?"

Draco pushed him away rather roughly, "It doesn't concern you yet Potter." With that Draco stalked away, and Harry was once again left alone in the corridor. Wondering if he would get lost yet again.

* * *

I know that this chapter is rather half assed, but I wanted to get on with the plot. Plus there was the whole not updating for a while there, and I do apologize to those who were waiting rather expectanly for this chapter.

Anyway, if anything is of a concern of yours just leave it in a review or pm me and I will get to you asap.

Death Techie


	5. Pondering notions

Draco was livid. He hated when those who were obviously below him in station spoke to him in such a way. He and Elizabeth had always been at ends since she had been transferred here. The Malfoys were of the elite, and most of the families here were middle class at best. It all came down to that fool Dumbledore, he believed in giving everyone a chance at this fool school. He gave scholarships to those who could pass a simple test. He had personally seen the test, and it wasn't hard at all in his opinion.

He swept down the corridor, ignoring all those around him, and glaring ice at those who deemed, in their stupidity, to get in his way. Draco stayed in his thoughts, wondering what could be so special about this new transfer student. Elizabeth rarely told them anything about any of the other students that they recruited for their little club, she only revealed her schemes after they were in. She was their unofficial leader only because of her certain gift to find new recruits. Draco sniffed, if she didn't have that, then he would be the obvious one in charge.

Most came eagerly, only because it was so exclusive. No one knew what it took to get in, and no one would believe the actual requirements. Those who got in were quickly disillulsioned of what exactly they did, and some tried to leave. But once you were a part of the club, there was no turning back, Elizabeth saw to that. Though he had to admit that Elizabeth had a certain charisma about her that let her diffuse tension amongst their little group.

Continueing to fume, he entered his next class. His eyes narrowed as his vision zoomed in on Harry bleeding Potter. He was sitting next to the twit of a girl Granger. She got on his nerves to no end, thinking she had what it would take to be in their little 'club'. Tossing his bag underneath a desk in the back, he sat in a huff, wondering when Proffessor Monty would make his entrance.

As if Draco's thoughts had summoned him, Prof. Monty swept in, or tried to. His flabs of skin bulged against the seams of his clothing, his face was blotchy and beads of sweat glistened against the lights. He obviously had gotten winded walking through the corridors. He got to the front of the class and turned, glaring at them, trying to be menacing, but looking more like a disgruntled toad.

"Welcome to Latin 101. I hope all of you are where you are supposed to be, because I cannot stand dunderheads." His high pitched voice startled those who had never met the little fat man before. Prof. Monty tried oh so hard to act menacing, but it was completely destroyed by his voice. His fat could potentially be threatening, if someone thought he would sit on them.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't need this class since he had been learning Latin since he was little. But it was a required class if he even wanted to think about graduating. He sighed, he could probably sleep through this class, and still pass. He slouched down into his chair, letting his mind wander back to why Elizabeth was so protective towards this Harry Potter.

Most of the new recruits were those of a weaker stature, but this Potter boy had Elizabeth all in a twitter. He must have some great potential if he had Elizabeth growling like rabid, starving wolf at anyone who looked at the boy crosswise. He glanced at the boy in question. He wasn't anything to look at. Skinny, out of control black hair, gaudy glasses that were taped, and a tan that suggested being outside quite a bit. Draco thought back to Chemistry, Potter had attitude, but would follow directions when he knew it was good for him. Draco frowned in thought, Potter reminded him of Elizabeth when she had sought him out in their third year.

Draco paused from analyzing the flashback, to listen into what Prof. Monty was saying. Draco growled under his breath, Prof. Monty was only telling the class what he expected of them. Tuning out the obnoxious voice, Draco went back to his reminiscing. He believed there might be a connection he might have missed with how important this Potter boy was. He thought back to when he had first met Elizabeth. This no name transfer student into the third year, she had been the talk of the school when on her first day she had been invited into the 'club'. Draco briefly wondered why they had never named their club, but dismissed the trivial thought.

Placing himself even deeper into the memory, he tried to remember everything that had happened.

* * *

Draco sat at a table in the quiet library, flanked by his two flunkies Crabbe and Goyle. No one dared to come any nearer than the nearest bookshelf. But that was a good 3 meters away, thought that didn't stop his stalker fangirls from hiding back their and giggling about how his hair fell in such a cute way. A vein started to tick in his neck as the stupid girls let their stupid fantasies get higher in pitch. He twisted around in his chair, ready to tell the twits that they were a bother and their was no possible way he would go out with a girl who cakes on obscenely amounts of make-up to hide their ugly faces. He stopped however when he came face to face with a girl he didn't recognize all that well.

Draco sneered at the girl, but was getting increasingly uncomfortable by the way that she stared at him. He glanced at where Crabbe and Goyle should be, but noticed that they had both vacated their seats for some reason. Draco made a note to skin both alive for leaving him without protection against creepy stalker fangirls. Turning back to the girl, Draco smiled condescendingly towards her. Her flame red hair, made him wonder if she was related to the Weasleys, but rejected that thought, she had to nice of clothing to actually belong to that family, plus she was wearing the Hufflepuff colors, and no Weasley was in that house.

She clutched books to her chest, as she looked Draco up and down with wide hazel eyes. A dusting of freckles graced her face, almost giving her a splotchy tan.

Draco shifted in his seat getting rather uncomfortable at the unwavering stare. He was about to tell her to go away, when she held out her hand. "Hi, name's Elizabeth. Would you like to join the club?" Her voice and introduction startled him. He had expected a high pitched voice, and some neandrathalic statement. But she had a voice that was cool and comanding, and her words were anything but. Then her question struck him, he was being invited into the club.

Draco knew it was only a matter of time before they would have approached him. What club didn't want a Malfoy in their ranks? He was only perturbed that the most exclusive club had waited until now. The girl waited expectantly with her hand outstretched. Draco could hear the outraged whispers of the hidden girls. They were wondering how some unknown girl had so close to the Draco Malfoy so quickly.

Draco smirked as he took her hand and shook it. The girl, Elizabeth, smiled sweetly to him. Draco realized that now he knew if she smiled like that, she knew something vitally important that you really should know. Releasing his hand, Elizabeth started to leave, looking over her shoulder, she said sweetly, "We are meeting after classes today. I hope you know where to go?" Draco nodded, not saying a word. She grinned, "Good, I hope to see you there." She then pranced off, looking more airhead than ever. Though there seemed to be a shadow of sorrow around her, like she already knew her fate.

Draco wondered yet again, why Elizabeth was in Hufflepuff. It didn't fit her at all. Though, now that he looked back on it, he wished he had denied the invitation and gone on in ignorance bliss.

* * *

Coming back to reality, Draco saw that everyone was packing up to leave. He glanced at the clock, and noticed that the class was quickly coming to a close. Sitting up straight, he was relieved to know that he didn't have any classes after this. He had study time for the rest of the day, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. He was going to track down Elizabeth and force her to tell him everything. She may be the leader, but he had been in the club as long as she. Draco knew he held some sway.

Leaving the classroom rather quickly, Draco used every shortcut he knew, and made it rather quickly to the fifth floor, third corridor, first room on the right. Opening the door, and using all of his training he schooled his face to one of a cool outlook.

Draco wasn't surprised to see Elizabeth there, but Dumbledore was another matter. The decrepit old man's eyes were twinkling as he and Elizabeth drank tea together. He was the reason that stopped most students from barging in on their meetings. The last one that had, had been expelled. Of course that was four years ago. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow when she saw Draco there. Setting her cup down, she looked him straight in the eye. "I assume that you are here about our little talk we had earlier." She had the dexterity to tilt her head and look innocent.

Draco closed the door as he stepped in. It wouldn't do to let eavesdroppers know what they really did. Standing erect, Draco stared right back. One would describe the scene as two prideful lions trying to stare down the other. "What is so important about Harry Potter?" Draco usually dodged around a question, but he knew he wouldn't get any answers from her if he played that game.

Dumbledore chuckled, and answered Draco's question instead of Elizabeth. "It seems the prophecy is coming true faster than we had hoped. Things are changing Draco, and Mister Potter is the key to stop the worse from happening."

Draco knew that his mouth was open, but he couldn't help it. How could such a scrawny kid be the key? "Are you sure?" Draco heard his voice hit a higher pitch than usual, but he didn't care, this was some scary shit.

Elizabeth nodded, "He defeated Voldemort when he was a child. Don't you remember Draco? We were regaled with his tale upon entering this club." She took a sip of her tea, letting Draco's mind make the connection on what he had been missing. "We are going to induct him in a week. For now, be nice, he'll need a few friends that actually act human."

* * *

Sorry about the wait, life took off running wihtout me. I'll try to write in my spare time, but I'm not promising much. Anyway, I shall be explaining the function of the club next chapter hopefully. Plus I kind of wanted to do a chapter in Draco's point of view, before it got really weird.

Remember, if there are any questions about the story just ask. I don't want anyone to be confused.

Death Techie


	6. First confrontation

Harry wasn't sure why he was doing this; however his curiosity was egging him on. Making him want to know what was behind that blasted door shrouded in mystery. He stood before, what appeared to him a regular classroom door. Though this door hid a secret that everyone wanted to know.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache start to set in. It had only happened this morning, while he sat down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Elizabeth had come skipping up, a grin plastered to her face that threatened to explode into rainbows and butterflies. However, he wasn't expecting her to ask him to join the little club she was in. Hermione and Ron had of course immediately started protesting, asking why they couldn't be allowed into this super exclusive club.

Elizabeth of course just shrugged, and bent down. She whispered in his ear, "There's a meeting tonight. We'll have someone fetch you." She straightened to leave, but paused. Tilting her head slightly, and losing the smile, she added, "Harry you need to decide before they come to get you. This will be your only chance to back out." With that overly cryptic message, she had skipped away with bewildered looks following her as she went.

Of course, he wasn't expecting Draco to be the one to come and find him. He hadn't known that Draco was in this certain club. He sighed, as he again stared at the door that led to an unknown future.

"Will you get on with it?" Draco finally burst out, tired of waiting for Harry to decide. "And I thought that Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." He muttered under his breath, not caring if Harry overheard.

Harry's hackles rose involuntarily. The obvious challenge brought his stubbornness out, and he pushed the door opened determinedly. He looked around the room, feeling a bit of disappointment as he beheld a rather plain, regular looking classroom. He had the expectation that it would be some extravagant room, possibly with some kind of exotic displays everywhere. So much for the hype about this club.

Harry stepped inside still rather curious. There were around twenty people from varying houses in the room. Even with the normal surroundings there had to be something that made this club worth the secrets.

Draco shoved passed him and made his way to a group of about five Slytherins. Looking around he quickly spotted Ginny, Jasmine, and Harmony standing against the wall, moving towards them he greeted them with a raised hand. "Hey." They all nodded in response.

Leaning against the wall next to Ginny, he said, "So I was expecting a little bit more that this, what with all the rumors going around the school. What is this club anyway?"

Ginny sighed. Shifting her body so as to face Harry, she took a deep breath and stated bluntly, "We aren't allowed to say anything to you until after the fact."

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That didn't answer anything."

Ginny pressed her back against the wall, huffing as she did so. "Trust me, you'll be even more confused if we tried to explain it to you."

Jasmine smiled at him, "We are not trying to keep you out of the loop Harry, but Elizabeth made it a rule after the last person who joined. They kind of started screaming nonsense at us."

"The headmaster had to step in, and Elizabeth decided to have new members experience it without being told." Harmony said without looking at him. She was staring rather intently at the front of the room; Harry wondered briefly what exactly she was waiting for.

"I didn't know that Elizabeth was in charge." Harry stated. It surprised him that they would entrust Elizabeth with such a leadership role, he couldn't see the bubbly, spacey girl taking charge.

Ginny and Jasmine kind of got a far off look in their eyes, almost remembering something. Jasmine opened her mouth to say something, but Harmony interrupted, "We're starting."

They both fell silent instantly, so did the whole room. Harry turned his gaze to the front and was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting on the desk at the front of the room. He was struck by something being different about her. She was smiling at everyone, but it was in a cold, commanding manner.

"Its time." Elizabeth said simply, "Before we go we shall greet our new member Harry Potter." She gestured towards him, still keeping in place the cold smile. "Please help him grow and understand as he goes on his first mission."

Harry could literally feel his curiosity building at an alarming rate. He caught Elizabeth's eye and he stilled. She had a look in her eye that unnerved him to no end. "Harry, you will be with my group. Now without further ado," she jumped off the desk, "and we are off."

Harry wondered where they were going, he hadn't heard about seeing them patrolling the school. He felt his fight or flight instinct kick in, this was not a place he wanted to be in. Starting to move towards the door, he was startled to feel like he was falling. Everything went black as he was pulled downward, or so he thought the direction he was going. He tried to brace himself for hitting his face against the floor. Hard ground suddenly connected with his feet, not expecting this his knees gave out and he dropped onto his butt. Looking around he was confused when he saw a forest surrounding them.

How had they gotten there? Was this the Forbidden Forest? Had he possibly been slipped a drug? Was he now part of a cult that forced others to take drugs? Thoughts sped through his head as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Everyone all right?" A voice cut through his thoughts and his head jerked in the direction of the voice. Elizabeth stood before him, unfazed and calm. Nothing like her usual self, this seemed to unnerve him more than the smile before. Next he noticed that she wasn't dressed in her uniform. She had a black tank top, black baggy cargo pants on, and combat boots. Harmony, Jasmine, and Ginny stood beside her. Harry noticed that they were dressed similarly to Elizabeth, except Jasmine had slippers on instead of boots.

"I think Potter needs a lesson on landing." His head jerked around to his other side and he saw Draco, sneering down at him as usual. Draco wore a muscle shirt, what looked like loose leather pants, and boots.

Harry's cheeks reddened, and he scrambled to his feet. Brushing himself off, he glared a challenge at Draco, daring him to say anything else to him.

Straightening he turned and asked Elizabeth, since she seemed to be in charge of this whole show. "Where are we? How did we get here? Did you drug me?" The question rushed out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He clamped his mouth shut as quickly as he could.

Elizabeth giggled a bit, making Harry's face reddened even more. "We are here to hunt demons of course." She walked passed him, looking over her shoulder she said with that fake smile, "prepare yourself Harry Potter, for you can't back out anymore."

Harry was about to demand to be let out, when a high-pitched scream ripped through the forest to their left. Harry spun in that direction, "What was that?"

"The hunt begins." Jasmine said next to his ear. Harry jumped, wondering how she had gotten that close. "We will be with you at all times until your powers surface. For now, all you need to do is watch and learn."

Harry watched as Elizabeth, Ginny and Harmony dove into the forest. Draco hesitated next to Jasmine, "Potter don't get in my way, if you do I will kill you." Looking at his eyes, Harry knew Draco was telling the truth.

Jasmine grabbed his hand and started to run. Yelling over her shoulder she stated, "Don't worry, Draco won't do that. He's really a softie." Harry tried to resist, but something was compelling his feet to run with Jasmine.

Foliage hit his face as he ran through the forest. As they got closer to the source of the scream he could hear what sounded like battles happening around them. As they got closer to one source, Harry's stomach lost it bottom and some of the sides. He could feel the proverbial butterflies flying rather rapidly around his insides.

Harry's eyes widened as they burst into a clearing. There before him wasn't anything from the normal world. It was what looked to be a person, but this one was grey, with bumps going up its face. A tail protruded from its hindquarters, it was long and whip like with some nasty looking spikes on the end.

His attention was grabbed as an ice spike flew at it. Harry's head turned towards the source. Draco stood before him, arm outstretched and a sort of mist forming in front of his opened hand. It formed another spike of ice, Draco's arm twitched slightly and it was launched toward the thing yet again.

"-Harry, we need to move." Jasmine's voice cut through, and Harry turned his gaze on her. By that time he was in shock, Harry didn't know it he could actually believe it or not. He followed her mechanically as his mind tried to reboot and catch up with everything. He was convinced of something, they had slipped him drugs.

Harry was startled as something exploded a couple feet away from him, finally bringing him back to reality. Dropping to the ground, as instinct demanded, he was surprised to see Jasmine standing in front of him. She had a look of concentration as she looked towards the thing. Harry followed her gaze and was surprised to see a shimmering light around them. Harry had the feeling that Jasmine was the one controlling this shimmering force.

Getting to his feet slowly, Harry moved to stand next to Jasmine. "What are you?" This time only one question pushed forth from his throat.

Jasmine looked at him, a small smile breaking across her face, "We are protectors, or that's really our job." She paused, lifting up her hand she clenched her fist. Harry looked out and saw Ginny being surrounded by a shimmering field like the one he was in at the moment. Jasmine unclenched her hand and let Ginny drop to the ground unscathed. "We protect the human world from being overrun by the magical races. Our world is protected by a fabric of sorts, and sometimes it gets tears, they attract those who would either like to feast on humans or disturb the balance."

Jasmine took a breath, letting Harry process a bit what she was explaining. "The world we are in right now is a pocket world that is generated by the tears and is a doorway into either world. We enter pockets that form in our region and close them off, sometimes we have to fight to close it, as shown right in front of us. There are teams like our own all over the world to combat these tears. Our world and the magical realm are not to mix, it would be catastrophic if it happens."

Harry was brought back to the battle happening in front of him. He watched as Elizabeth's hand grew and rounded into a hammer, slamming down where the monster used to be. The monster was moving at speeds that Harry could barely register. Suddenly Ginny jumped in front of the monster, this action created tremors that Harry associated with Ginny. As the thing faltered ropes appeared out of nowhere and constricted the thing completely. Harmony walked over to it casually, poking it with her toe. A smirk graced her face. The fight seemed to be over, and they had obviously won.

Harry tried to find his voice again to ask a question. He watched as the field around himself and Jasmine was terminated before regaining his voice. "How are all of you able to do those…those things?"

Jasmine shrugged, "We were just born this way. No one knows exactly why."

Harry followed Jasmine as she walked towards the thing. "What is that anyway?" Harry asked, a bit twitchy about getting close to it.

"It's a cousin of the imp, these guys don't have all that much intelligence. Though they are rather strong, but without the brains then they can't beat us." Jasmine explained.

"What exactly can everyone do?" Harry asked, not really sure which question to ask.

Jasmine giggled as she came to a stop in front of the imp. "I, as you saw, can make shields and I am also able to heal any wound. Elizabeth is able to manipulate her body into different shapes and know if anyone she comes into contact with has powers and what they are. That's why we invited you into the club, because she sensed your potential. Draco can manipulate water and air, in turn he is also able to control ice. Ginny has super speed and extra sensitive senses, and Harmony is able to make things out of anything, hence the ropes."

Everyone came to stand around them. "It seems that all the perpetrators were apprehended." Harmony said. She raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, "We didn't need the entire group to do this. We could have done it ourselves."

Elizabeth sighed dramatically, flinging an arm out she exclaimed, "But there hasn't been an a tear in our sector in a while though. I thought that we needed to connect and become closer." Elizabeth posed with one hand over her heart, and the other was extended. One could almost see sparkles appear everywhere around her.

Draco sniffed, "Like that will ever happen."

Elizabeth sniffed in mock hurt, "You wound me Draco. Why do you do this to me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Are you taking us home or what?"

Harry wondered how this team even worked, Elizabeth and Draco were harping on each other majority of the time, Jasmine seemed to be in a cloud of happiness, and Ginny and Harmony stood in the background waiting for something. Nudging Jasmine a bit, he asked, "How do we get home anyway?"

Jasmine hummed, "Elizabeth gets us home. The headmaster gave her a device that allows her to bring us back from the tear. I've never really seen it, but it has some crazy rumors that I'll tell you about later. It looks like she is going to initiate it now."

Harry's gaze snapped back to Elizabeth, she had one hand in a pocket. Before he could ask if it would be the same sensation as before, everything went black. As he seemingly hit ground again, he woke with a start.

Looking up he was surprised to see the canopy of his four-poster bed. He sat up; he was in his usual bed attire. There was nothing to suggest anything had happened. Laying back down Harry wondered if he had dreamed it all.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I had to wrestle with this chapter. As it is, I don't much like this chapter, but I'll revisit it later and edit it.

Anyway here you go.


	7. Cruel Mistress

I know it's been forever since an update and I apologize, but this is really just a past time for me at the moment. Plus I had no inspiration, and no that is not a ruse to get more reviews because those really don't make me want to write, they help, but aren't the source. So this chapter is really just more back story and information about the club (and a ploy to get me back into the grove of writing). It's short, but hopefully it will get longer and longer the farther we go along. Also, warning this may turn into a slash fic, but I am rubbish at writing romance so it may never actually come into play. Still toying with the idea.

Good news however, I plan on setting a dead line for myself to try and write a chapter every two weeks. I am not going to fool myself into writing one every week, since I am a procrastinator.

Without further ado, here is the update.

-Death Techie

* * *

Potter wandered in what seemed like a daze, and hadn't even reacted when Hermione and Ron had questioned him about the club. What a ridiculous nickname for a club, one would think that the curiosity of the student body would dredge up a better name then 'the club'. Draco sneered; obviously the common student body didn't have the creativity that he expected of them. Potter had walked through their classes with a far off look; even one who didn't know the bloke could tell he obviously wasn't there. Most of those who went on their first mission walked around for at least a day. It had helped root quite a few rumors about what they actually did in the club.

Draco glanced over as Pansy snuggled closer to him as they sat at breakfast. Their whole relationship was a ruse to stem the idiocy of the rest of the student body. He couldn't very well stop being the handsome bloke he was, and him being in the club also helped his bachelor status. Of course it helped that Pansy was also in the club, and knew all about him. She of course wasn't as powerful as him, but she had merit.

Ironically, she had inherited a weaker version of the power medusa held. She couldn't turn others to stone, but she could paralyze them briefly. The duration of which depended on how powerful the demon was. With this bit of information, Elizabeth had placed her with a group that was second in power to her own. Pansy had an ability that was too useful to waste, even if it was weaker on certain species.

Going back to the problem that was Potter, Draco wondered about the discussion that had gone on upon their return to Hogwarts. Elizabeth had been pestered, by the other members, about who Potter was and why they were bringing in new members. For some reason there was always a set number of Protectors, and nothing had changed that. Not even searching for new members. She had kept her lips tightly shut and had ushered them to bed, Draco was suspicious about that, but didn't pester. One thing he knew for a fact about Elizabeth was her determination to keep secrets. One of her well kept secret that she had only told her group was about her power to recognize other potentials. It wasn't so much as seeing a aura around them, but seeing the future and seeing who was in the group. Elizabeth had obviously seen the future, and Potter was in it, along with one of their number dying. He just hoped that it wasn't his death that she had foreseen.

In the off chance that one did die during the club activities, they had contingency plans. These plans included suicide notes, kidnappings gone wrong, and even overdoses. Things that were rare in a school like this but happened none the less. Unfortunately for Draco, those who died were usually the more powerful of their little group. The demons seemed to be drawn to the power they had and would take them down for a little taste of it. Their previous leader, before Elizabeth, had been eaten alive before they had been able to save him.

Draco shivered at the memory, they had only been able to save the thumb for the family. The potential to be a Protector was passed down from parent to child, at least one of their parents had been a Protector or had the dormant gene.

Draco came back to reality as Pansy patted his arm trying to get his attention. Obviously she had noticed his shiver, dammit, he had thought that had only been a mental shiver. "Are you all right Dray?"

Draco grimaced at the awful nickname she had given him. "I was until you used that damned nickname." He groused out, she knew he hated it, but it helped with their image. Oh how he hated images. Draco saw the questioning eyes from Pansy, and knew she was going to pester him. Well if she was going to pester him, it might as well be in the comfort of the Slytherin common room.

Standing up from his seat at the Slytherin table, Draco gave the signal he was done eating. He felt Pansy rise gracefully with him, one thing he had to admit, Pansy blossomed into quite the beautiful woman since she was younger. Now if only he swung that way, then he might have actually started a relationship with her.

Walking briskly through the deserted halls, Draco's thoughts kept returning to the mystery of Potter. He knew he was the one that had destroyed Voldemort, which Draco was grateful to him for. His parents had been in service of the demon, though they hadn't known he was a demon. Being Protectors themselves hadn't helped them stave off the temptation of conquering the world. They had been drawn into a faction of the Protectors that advocated getting rid of the normal humans, leaving the world to themselves. The faction had quickly fallen away after his demise, but there were some that didn't believe he was gone. Draco sighed, this was making his brain go to mush just trying to sort out all the bits of information.

Draco glanced side ways at Pansy as they arrived to the entrance of their dorm. He was thankful that she had allowed him to brood without interrupting; she was an irreplaceable friend for that. Sitting heavily on one of the coaches, he asked, "What did you want to ask back in the Great Hall?" He felt safe discussing whatever Pansy wanted to discuss here in the deserted common room. Dinner was still going strong, so they still had a couple of minutes.

Pansy was obviously fighting with herself trying to get whatever question was on her mind in proper words. Finally settling on something, she asked, "Who do you think will die this time? It's been a while since someone died in our sector. We always prided ourselves on being the only group to have less than a hundred deaths in the last ten years. Potter must obviously signal someone's death, yet Elizabeth must know, she always knows."

Most suspected Elizabeth could see the future, but no one was courageous enough to confront her. She was a rather scary person when in commander mode. Draco knew why Pansy was slightly frightened, if someone was dyeing than that meant that he had a strong possibility of dyeing. He ground his teeth in anger, he was one of the senior members and had been completely faithful to the cause. Sure he wasn't as fanatical as some of the others, but he was still loyal.

Leaning back, he shook his head, "It's not going to be me Pansy. Don't worry, if it was Elizabeth would have given me some kind of hint. She didn't, so we must assume that Potter is the one that is actually going to die." Of course this was complete speculation, but he wasn't going to deal with a watery-eyed Pansy for the year. That was a migraine in the making.

Pansy made a little sound that sounded sort of like a cat hacking a hairball up, and asked rather shrilly, "Then why did Elizabeth bring him into the club. He could have lived his life not knowing."

Draco looked at his nails and shrugged, "I don't know either, sometimes that girl is cruel beyond measure."


End file.
